


Silent Request

by ellia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, D/s, Gags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's finally found a way to ask Sam for what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Request

** Silent Request **

 

Dean's been pushing Sam all week, little digs and snide remarks at every opportunity. He's had enough; not for the first time he wishes that his brother could just ask for what he needs, instead of forcing Sam to make that call. However he's long since had to come to terms with the fact that Dean will always do everything the hard way. A good Dom should be able to read their sub, Sam knows this, hell he used to be good at it. But Dean isn't one of the twinks he used to play with back in his college days, and if he gets it wrong, he has so much more to lose.

 

Pulling the gags from the box he usually hides away in the Impala's trunk, Sam wonders if perhaps he's gotten a little obsessed. The collection is starting to get out of hand, dildo gags, and cleave gags, muzzles, bits and o-rings; all laid out on the dresser waiting for Dean.

 

The first time they'd done this, they'd had to improvise, because thin motel room walls and Dean's noisiness were a bad combination. Dean is a screamer once he finally lets himself go, though Sam had quickly learned not to tease him about that particular trait. A split lip and a week of sleeping alone was not something he wanted to repeat.

 

He loves the way the gags look on Dean, loves the sight of leather and rubber wrapped around his head, binding him for Sam's pleasure. And really it's not like Dean ever talked to him about this anyway, so the gags aren't robbing him of the chance to speak. He won't ask for what he needs, won't ever tell Sam what he wants to hear; at least not in words.

 

It'd taken Sam a while to work it out, but it turns out Dean has figured out a way to ask, a code based on the toy he chooses to wear. If he picks an O-ring, then he wants to be used, wants Sam's cock to fuck his face, fill him up and take what he needs from Dean's willing body.

 

The ball gags mean pain; if Dean chooses one of them, then he wants Sam to mark him up. Wants to be punished and hurt, wants leather and wood to make his body tremble and force him to scream around the rubber in his mouth.

 

The cock gags are about humiliation, on those nights Dean wants to hear Sam's voice. He'll kneel and bow his head, while Sam whispers words like _whore_ and _slut._ He'll cry sometimes, tears running down his face, and Sam will lick them away, all the while telling Dean how pretty he looks like that, how he's just made to be Sam's whore.

 

He's drawn from his introspection when the door slams open, signalling Dean's return. He doesn't say anything, just waits for his brother to see the gags laid out and waiting for him. A sharp intake of breath is the only sign that Dean's noticed, but the mumbled, "Gonna take a shower," is all Sam needs to hear.

 

Bending over his laptop, he pretends to research, letting Dean have this time to prepare himself for what's to come. It's almost ritualistic now, this routine they've fallen into. Sure enough, a few minutes later Dean comes out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel.

 

He heads for the dresser, ignoring Sam as he looks at the gags. Lets his damp fingers trail over them, picks one up, and puts it back just as quickly. He's not ready yet, and they both know it. Sam wants to look, especially when he catches Dean's reflection in the mirror. He has to stifle a groan when his brother raises a dildo to his lips, and he sees that beautiful mouth open, his tongue stretching out to lick the silicone; before sucking on the tip for a second or two. But Dean drops it beside the others, grabs his shaving kit and heads back into the bathroom.

 

This time he's naked when he comes back, and Sam knows it's nearly time. He keeps his head down, but watches in the mirror as Dean finally makes his choice. It's a muzzle, a complicated set of leather straps with a bit that will fit between Dean's lips. It's a gag that looks like one of the worst, but actually can be worn for hours without causing any damage. It won't restrict Dean's breathing and, if he needs to, Sam can even dribble small amounts of water into his brother's mouth.

 

It means that tonight Dean wants everything, wants the pleasure and the pain; means he worse off than Sam thought he was. His cock's already hardening in anticipation of what he now knows is going to be a long hard night. Dean slips the bit between his lips, adjusts it so it sits more comfortably, then he starts slowly fastening the straps.

 

Sam has to pinch his cock hard through his pants to keep control, he wants to launch himself across the room, wants to kiss and bite and pinch, wants to bend Dean over and fuck him hard, but he can't. Not yet, there are still a couple more steps of the ritual left to go, before he gets to take control.

 

Dean goes back into bathroom, and Sam knows that if he turns to look, that he'll be standing in front of the mirror. The buckles will be loosely fastened, and Dean will be pulling at them, shifting them around 'til he's got them straight. He'll rub his fingers over the soft leather, push them past the bit and get them wet. He'll tug and twist and stroke until his mind is finally quiet, until he's ready for Sam.

 

When he comes back in, Sam shoves the laptop away, just leans back and waits. Dean crosses to the dresser first; scoops up two small padlocks, rolling them through his fingers, snapping them open and shut, before closing them tightly in his fist. Dean paces for what seems like hours, criss-crossing the room, his breathing sounding harsh and heavy through the gag. It's really only a few minutes later that he stops, takes a deep breath, and approaches his brother.

 

Sinking to his knees, facing away from Sam, he crosses his wrists in the small of his back and waits. Sam's fingers are trembling a little as he reaches down and starts adjusting the buckles, pulling the straps tight around Dean's head. Once he's done, and he's sure the leather straps are positioned right, not pinching any skin or rubbing in the wrong place; he taps Dean's hand just once and it opens slowly, revealing the small padlocks.

 

He closes them around the buckles, locking Dean into the gag, a sharp tap to the back of his neck, and Dean lowers his head. He's the picture of the perfect submissive, knees spread wide, eyes down, just waiting for Sam to tell him what to do.

 

He grabs a tube of lube and a cock ring from his bag, tossing them to the floor in front of Dean, "I'm going to hit the shower, I want you slick and ready by the time I get back." He walks away without waiting to see if Dean follows orders, because he knows he will, he always does. Once he'd decided to submit, Dean will do whatever Sam wants, take anything Sam chooses to give him.

 

He knows that by the time he gets back Dean will have four fingers stuffed in his ass, pumping in and out, driving himself crazy. Knows he'll be whining around the gag, desperate for Sam to give him what he needs. The gag stops him from begging with his mouth, but his body does just fine on its own. His cock will be achingly hard, dripping pre-come onto the filthy floor, his nipples will be hard peaks on his chest, and his hips will be twitching slightly in the air. The leather wrapped tightly round his cock and balls, the only thing stopping him from coming without permission; controlling his release as surely as the gag controls his mouth.

 

The picture's almost enough to make Sam forego his shower, but in the end he knows that forcing Dean to wait will only make things better. After all Dean's choice of gag means he's got the whole night to play. Hours upon hours to make Dean whimper and beg, to break him open and put him back together. A little anticipation will be good for both of them.


End file.
